I want you NO! I need you
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria Kanellis is the new diva and on her first day she has a friend and an enemy... Maria's POV
1. ALONE!

I was walking through the halls of the arena! All of a sudden i got knocked over. I get up very angry untill I look at the person standing infront of me. He has been the main focus on my mind for the past few weeks, well since I knew i was coming to the WWE. This man standing across from me is the one the only John Cena! John has been on my mind a lot lately. I don't know why but he has and now I am actully standing infront of him. He is probably thinking that i am some crazed fan that snuck in! Maybe I should talk to him, or maybe I should just walk away. Yea I am gonna walk away.

"wait up"john says as I am walking away "are you like new here because I have never seen you here before?"as he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"yea i'm new i'm Maria"he was still holding my hand from when he spun me around to talk to me. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. My stomach was filling with butterflies and I never thought i could feel this happy just by one touch but I did! "and you are the WWE campion" as I noticed his belt on his shoulder.

"that would be me John Cena" he pulled my hand up and kissed the back of it."so where are you heading to?" he said as he flased me a heart-stopping smile. I blushed like crazy!

"well John Cena I was heading to Mr. Mcmahons office, but I can't find it." I could tell he was happy because he was still smiling. I mean don't get me wrong I could look at that face for hours.

"I could show you where it is becuase I was just heading there myself"

"That would be great, thanks" I say as we head off to vinces office

"so what does vince want?" john said

"I have no clue maybe he wants to talk to me because i'm new. Why does he want to see you?"

"maybe a storyline or something along those lines!" I could tell he was thinking about something but I'm not sure what?

"maybe"i hope I get a storyline with him someday. I wonder what he is thinking about!

"we are here"he said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"ok lets go in"we go in and see candice sitting on vices lap. I swear I was about to cry from laughing to much but i kept my cool. It was so hard though!

"uhh vince me and maria are here? are we inturupting dsomething cuz' we can leave!" the man of my dreams said and i melted when he said my name.

"candice you need to leave i will talk to you later"as vince said that candice was passing me and John. she gave one of the coldest looks i have ever gotten. either she was upset about me and HIM ruining her and vinces moment or that i came in with John. I was praying to god that it was the first one even though that is absolutley GROSS!

"john, maria what brings you in here?" vince said as i tryed to get the mental picture of him and candice out of my head.

"well i'm here because you told me to come as soon as i can"

"and i'm here because im new and you told me to see you!"

"well John you are gonna have a storyline"

"really? shocker? with who?"

"maria!" right as those word came out of vinces mouth I was so happy my jaw was as wide as it can go! this is what i have been waiting for. I just sat there and smiled when i looked over at john he was doing the exact same thing

when we left the arena to go to the hotel because our storyline didnt start untill next week I was about to get into my hotel room when I saw this muscular, tall figure runing towards me. I was so freaked out and that little card was not going into the slot so I was fraking out! Then when the person came closer to me I saw that it was John. I let out a sigh of relife as he came up to me but i told him i was tired and that I was gonna talk to him later! I regreted that move when I was sitting in an empty hotel room ALONE!


	2. The day that changed my life

As I was sitting on my bed about to go change the door flung open! It was Candice why was she here? Could it be because one of the reasons I thought before... No way what does she have in her hand... a knife? Okay she was going PSYCHO! I tried everything i could do but she was to power full. I saw her lay down the knife through the tears pouring out! I begged as she was walking towards me. She had an evil smirk on her face as she began hitting me. All I remember was getting beat up so badly. After she was done she left the room! I was SCARED and RELIVED at the same time. All of a sudden I hear a knock. I try to look at the clock but I could not move my head at all, or my body for that matter. I try to ignore the knocking but it became to strong that the person just came in. I was scared it was Candice, but then I felt someones hands on me. I had no clue who it was until I heard the voice and I was SO glad that he came for me!

"Maria are you ok?"he said while stroking my head and back

"My head hurts" I said weakly as I was crying so hard!

"baby girl I will call the ambulance okay?"

I just nodded as much as I wanted to say something to him I just couldn't. It wasn't long before the ambulance came and took me away. To my surprise John came with me. I don't know what it is about him, I feel like I belong in his arms. He makes me feel safe and right now that is exactly what I need! I fell asleep and I had no idea what they were doing, if they were doing anything. When I wake up I am in the hospital. I look for John and I can't find him. I hoped he would stay with me but it was ok! My thoughts were stopped when someone walked in the room. I look up and it was John. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot!

"why are you so happy you are in a hospital" he said while he walked over to me and kissed my on the cheek. I thought my cheeks were gonna fall off or go numb but I just got a kiss from_ JOHN CENA_! Even if it was only on the cheek it was still a kiss right?

"OH no reason. Why did you stay with me all night?" I asked wanting an answer.

"well I wasn't gonna leave you alone in a hospital all night" he smiled at me and I blushed!

"thanks that means a lot especially coming from you!" as soon as I said that I covered my mouth and he just sat there blushing then he started laughing."what is so funny?" i demanded.

"well your cute" as he blushed and I started to laugh"now what is so funny?"

"really, you think so?"

at this point the doctor came in and I wanted to shove him out of the room! He said that I can go home I was screaming I hate hospitals. John took me into the parking lot and he was holding my hand. I am not sure why but he was and he called me cute! He made my day and it only just started. Just then he stopped and grabbed both my hands I just looked him in his baby blue eyes. To tell the truth I got lost in them and then he began.

"maria I like you" he said they words I wanted to hear since um I have no clue. I never thought he would _EVER_ say them but he did and I was speechless. I just stood there looking at him like an idiot! What do I say do I say I like him to or should I say that I need some time to think it over and then he said "now would be a good time to say something"

"John I like you too, i mean I have I wasn't sure about you so I didn't act on my feeling but now that i know..." I kiss him with as much passion as I can. His lips were amazing, he is amazing! His hands were roaming my body I honestly did not mind! He pulled me close and my body fit perfectly against his or so I thought I could be wrong but I was on could nine! I loved him and I didn't know how to say it, or if I should say it but I didn't want to ruin this moment! As we pulled apart I could have said it right there but I didn't want to seem pushy. We just started going out, we are going out right "so does this mean..."

"it means whatever you want it to mean"that wasn't the answer I was hoping for!

"well what do you want it to mean?" I asked hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

"well I want it to mean that we are kinda together?" he asked. I didn't even have to think twice about it I just automatically said yes! And I thought yesterday was the best day _YEA RIGHT_! this day tops all the days of my life and it changed my life weather for good or bad I could care less right now! I have John and nobody else does... he is_ MINE_! I love the sound of that.


	3. First Time I Saw You Cry

Tonight's raw was gonna be amazing! Me and my baby would finally get to be a couple. Even though the WWE universe doesn't know that we REALLY are a couple! It was raw and as I was walking through the hall I see the viper Randy Orton. I had a crush on Randy too, but John got to me first and I could not be happier. I feel someone grab my hand thinking it was John I hug him! I look up to see Randy staring at me. I stare back into his blue eyes and I am about to get lost in them when I hear someone say my name. It was Candice! She had a video camera, she can not show John he will flip out! I go to grab the camera and she punches me. As I fall to the ground I could see her running towards John's locker room! As soon as I fall I start crying! Randy comes over and hugs me. I feel almost as safe as I do with John but not there yet.

"darling are you ok?"he said hugging me tight.

"John is gona break up with me!" I say through my tears and cry even harder.

"wait, you are the one that got Cena all in love?"he said love does John love me?

"did he tell you he loved me?"i managed to say through the tears.

"well no but I know him and when he is in love he never stops talking about her. Are you Maria by any chance?"

"yea thats me"I said trying to put on a smile

"well John's a lucky man"he said looking into my eyes

"what would make you say that, I mean I don't deserve a great guy like him! He makes me feel like I am the only one he will ever like, maybe even love. I am not sure if he loves me I mean I love him but he didn't tell me so I am not gonna say it until he says it to me first!" I said without taking a breath.

"Maria you are a great, beautiful, and perfect girl. I like you!" as soon as randy said those three words I knew that I may have feelings for him again but I am with John but then again he would most likely break up with me... OH MY GOD John I need to find him. I get up and run but I go back and kiss Randy on the cheek! I saw him blush so I that was reasuring kinda! I run and bang on the door as hard as I can when I don't get an answer I open the door to the worst sight I have ever seen and dreamed of. John was kissing Candice. CANDICE of all people. I thought he really liked me but I guess I was totally wrong. How could he do this to me and that he didn't even stop when I came in. There is two possibilities why he didn't stop, 1. he didn't hear me come in or 2. he didn't even care! He is such a jerk I am never going to forgive him for this! I run out of there as fast as I can with tears pouring out of my eyes. I bump into two people while running to the womens lockeroom. I look up and see Randy Orton and Mickie James! I am so glad that I automaticly hug him so tight!

"Darling what happened? Was it John did he break up with you?" he said as he stroked my hair.

"well no not exactlly, but I am gonna break up with him!" I was super sad that I had to say that but I could not do this to myself.

"what happened baby girl?" when Rany said that Mickie was so mad I could tell she liked him, but oh well I like him too and I need him more than her right now! So she can deal with it.

"Randy we need to go!"Mickie said while giving me an eveil stare. I could care less I kind of smiled at that moment it was the first time I had smiled like mostly all day! I needed that but I didn't want mine and Randy's moment to be ruined but he had to go.

"I have to go baby girl, I will see you later okay?"he said pulling away and kissing me on the forehead. I felt butterflies go through my whole body! It was a great feeling.

"ok and wait one more thing"I pulled him as close as I could get him and kissed him! It felt so good to know that someone actully wants to kiss me! It was a great kis but Mickie pulled him away and they left. I turned around to John looking like he was about to cry! I felt really bad I mean he probably saw everything that just happened! I had to stay strong he cheated on me first and as far as I'm concerned we were already OVER! I turn around so I am not facing John and then he finally broke the silence!

"what is wrong with you?" he said his voice was shaky

"Me? Really you are asking me what is wrong with me? what about you!"I said on the verge of tears

"Baby what are you talking about I would never hurt you" He said while walking towards me and then he hugs me so tight!

"John I saw you and Candice in your lockeroom. Why would you hurt me like that, why would you kiss her when we are going out!"

"Maria, I love you"I wanted to hear those words SO bad, but right now I didn't want to hear anything he had to say!

"WHY? why could you not say that sooner! I wanted you to I love you too! but right now you made me so mad!" i was crying and pulling away from him!

"Maria I was gonna say it sooner but I wasn't sure about you! I love you Maria Louise Kanellis!"he said and I wanted to say it back but I didn't know if I could!

"I love you John Felix Anthony Cena" I kissed him and then I walked down the hall letting one tear come out which lead to more! I looked back to see John letting only a few tears out and that is the first time I saw John Cena cry.


	4. The Meeting!

**Sorry it took so long, I had like writers block or something! well hope you enjoy 3**

Well to be honest that day was not the most happy day of my life. It was one of the most sad! I had to go out to the ring today and get beat up by Lita and edge aka Amy and Adam! Then the man I absolutely love but am not with anymore has to save me. I don't have any friends except John(maybe) and Randy at least one isn't totally mad at me! I am about to go to the ring and honestly I am dreading it because John is gonna have to save me. As I make my way to the ring I do my normal entrance, I blow a kiss to the wwe universe! I go to the ring and then Adam and Amy come out, they are really not bad people so I heard! We continue with the interview and then they stat beating me up. Next thing I hear the wwe universe go CRAZY! It had to be John and it was. He clears the ring and comes over to me, they cut to a commercial but he was still being really nice and helping me up and stuff. He walked me backstage the walk was painfully silent. I missed him a lot but he kissed CANDICE! I can't let that go, so when he finally talked I was hoping he wouldn't say I love you.

"Maria I'm sorry"he began I was happy that he didn't say I love you."and I love you so much you have no idea"I spoke to soon

"John save it I can't forgive you right now, I mean maybe later but as of right now I just can't."

"Maria I get it but what did I do Wong?" Like he doesn't know!

"does the name Candice mean anything to you?"I didn't want to come out and say it because it made me sick. He really didn't know did he? Was that really him or was that someone else... No they were in his lockeroom yea in HIS lockeroom!

"look she showed me the video but I don't care!" I was happy and sad and mad and all these emotions were just building up inside me! I felt like passing out right there he makes it hard to breath.I start breath really fast and really heavy, he must have noticed it he rushed over to me. I go blank next thing I know I'm in John's bed at least I think it is his. I look and see him on the floor sleeping like a baby. I feel disgusting I want to take a shower so bad! I get up and go to the bathroom. I turn the water on and take my shower it was very refreshing! When I get out I relize I forgot my clothes out by John. I go out and see him standing up in just his boxers. GOD is he hot! I am wearing a towel stupid me why could I not remember my clothes! "Hey Maria took a shower?"

"Yea is that ok?" I asked going to get my clothes.

"Maria that's fine. Why did you say if Candice meant anything to me and why were you kissing Orton I don't get it. You say you love me, then kiss me, then leave. I have no clue why you are mad at me." He said that so fast he just kept going and honestly I didn't hear most of it. I was to busy staring at his abs and think of all the reasons why I loved that man. I came up with to many to count.

"John I love you I really do! I asked about Candice because I saw what looked like you or someone kissing her in your lockeroom so I got scared and sad and mad. and I kissed Randy because he was nice and he made me feel good when you didn't!" I wanted not to have this conversation like this. With me in a towel and him in his boxers, but I had to know.

"well I didn't kiss Candice I saw someone go in there after I left to find you and ask about the video and then I saw you kissing him"

"Oh my god! I LOVE YOU!"I go and hug him as tight as possible "never let go J.C"

"I can't even if I tried Ria."

Me and John decided to call Randy and see if we can talk and of course he was with Mickie. So we all met up at this cute little restaurant. Me and John get there first so we wait and within like 5 minutes Randy and Mickie come up holding hands. I can't help but give Randy a weird look and he obviously knew it and he smiled sweetly.

"Well are you guys a couple now or what?"Mickie said as we went to a table.

"yea we are how about you two?"I said looking at John he was all I could see.

"Well I hope so?" Mickie said looking at Randy with hopeful eyes. It would be super funny if she got rejected

"No we are not Mickie I love..." I so called that!

"Wait we aren't together why not?"Mickie said interrupting Randy

"Mickie SHUT UP!"I had to say it everybody including Mickie looked at me like I had a third eye or something."what did I do?"

"Randy who do you love?" Mickie said on the verge of tears. Okay I was starting to feel bad now!

**Reviews are recommended (: tell me what you like and didn't like and how to improve -Marissa3**


End file.
